


A Son for Alistair

by InannaAthanasia



Series: A Warden and her King [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Baby Humor, Childbirth, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Humor, Love, Pregnancy, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was thinking about how Alistair would act if his wife was in labor, so just a quick run of how I imagine them to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Son for Alistair

Alistair, King of Ferelden was going to be a Father. His beautiful Queen would present him with a son or daughter soon.

"You Son of a Darkspawn lover!"

Well at least he wasn't the Darkspawn lover he chuckled.

"You ever try to crawl between my legs again and I will feed you to my Mabari!"

"He doesn't like to eat people, remember?"

He ducks before the goblet hits him.

"I hate you!"

"Ah but I adore you!"

The wine bottle barely misses him. Damn and it was the good imported one he liked too.

"You did this to me!"

"Hope so, otherwise we need to talk" he chuckles again

"I swear once this child is born, I will slit your throat!"

She is a rogue...hmmm... note to self, lock up all her weapons

"Perhaps your Majesty would wait outside? It is unusual for a man to be present..."

"No, that son of a ....."

"Darkspawn lover?"

She screams again

"...he stays!"

As if anyone could get him out of this room. Finally after 10 years of trying, researching, failed attempts and pain, he was going to be a Father.

"I thought you loved me..."

"I do love you, worship you, adore you..."

"Bastard!"

"Didn't we cover that 10 years ago love?"

"You royal Bastard"

"That would explain why I am King now"

"I hate you, hate you..."

"and Love me?"

"No no no no no.....you, you, you...."

"Extremely handsome King with amazing hair?"

"Bastard!"

"We covered that already"

"Why would you do this to me?"

"So that every Ferelden King or Queen from here on out descends from my beautiful Warrior Goddess?"

She is panting now. The Healer tells him it will be soon. He will be a Father soon. His beautiful, strong and passionate wife is having his child.

"I hate you so much..."

"That you can't live without me?"

A candlestick flies by him. Dammit, he thought they removed all heavy objects away from her grasp.

"You will never be welcomed in my bed again! NEVER!"

"I am King, technically its my bed love"

"Hyark, Hyark, dammit dog, bite him!"

The Mabari looks at her and then him.

"Remember who sneaks you treats" he tells the dog

The Mabari gives him a happy bark and lays back down to sleep

"Bastard, you turned my Dog against me!"

"No, he is here by me, not against you!"

She strings together more curse words in a row than anyone has ever heard

"Ah I love it when you talk dirty to me in bed"

"I. am. going. to. kill. you...."

"And I love you"

"The baby is coming now Majesty, perhaps you should not watch?"

"Who said anything about watching? I am delivering my own child, now tell me what to do"

"Your Majesty! You can not..."

"Uh King here, I can do anything I want"

The midwife and healers look shocked, a man, especially a King, does not delivery babies. what was he thinking?

"But..."

"Look, the head" the midwife says

Alistair pushes her out of the way as his son is born into his own hands, and then he cries

"Let me see him!" his wife says calmly

"He is perfect Love!" and he shows her their son

"Look at all his hair! Everyone always told me babies were bald!"

"Your Majesty, let me clean him up and get his wet nurse in here to feed him"

"NO" the Queen yells" I will nurse my own child"

"But...."

"If the King can deliver him I sure in the hell can feed him!"

Alistair takes his son away from the nurse after he is cleaned up to give to his wife.

She quickly begins nursing the baby.

"He is amazing, and lord, he is trying to suck my nipple down my throat, he is like his Father" she winks at him

Everyone in the room turns red at her words, what Queen says such things?

"What can I say Love, like father like son?"

After cleaning up the queen, they bring in a litter to take them from the birthing room to their bedroom.

"Ah allow me" and he picks up his wife, while she still holds their child, and carries her to their room.

"Careful darling, you will shock them so much they will never recover" she teases him

Laying her down he lays down next to her to watch their son eat.

"I am actually allowed in bed right?"

She laughs and blushes a bit. The things she said, good grief.

"I'm so sorry Alistair..."

"Don't be, although there was the candlestick...hmmm you may need to be punished"

She sighs as he kisses her. She will never get tired of his kisses.

"So what are you going to name him love?"

He had agreed that he made them and she named them for any of the children they might have.

"I think Duncan Bryce"

She sees the tears in his eyes and smiles

"Are you sure?" he asks, his voice shaking

"Completely, Duncan for the man who without him I would of never met you"

They kissed slowly and then realized their son had stopped eating and was looking up at his parents quietly

"I think he likes him names" she says

"I think he can't wait for siblings"

"Oh no, I may have not have meant what I said during labor, but it will be a few years before I do that again"

"As long as we practice at least daily until then, to make sure it is done right of course, then I am happy"

Alistair leans back on the pillows as his wife scoots over so he can put his arm around her.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too evil man"

They both laugh while watching their son eat.

 


End file.
